An alternate ending - My Guardian Angel
by somuchloveforharrypotter
Summary: My ending to S8 E10 with a little less heartbreak and a little more happiness. Reader x Samandriel


**Reader x Samandriel**

**Sort of spoilers for S8 E10.**

**How the ending would have been different had I been there :L**

**I own absolutely nothing, all rights to Supernatural go to Kripke and the CW**

Just a regular Tuesday night. I mean, what's unusual about invading a demon infested warehouse to grab your tortured Guardian angel?

"Y/N!" Whispered Dean. "Move you idiot!"

You realised that you've been standing still for the past find seconds, reflecting on how weird your life turned out to be. If someone had told you a year ago that you'd be doing this, you would have told them to check themselves into the Highfield loony bin for Hopeless Cases.

You heard screams in the distance and remembered what the real mission was.

Finally you located the final Enochian symbol on the wall. As soon as you had spray painted an X over it in orange day-glow, Cas appeared. He was bent over double coughing and clutching his forehead in pain. It was as if a vicious migraine had hit him, but you knew better. Angels don't get sick. You quickly scratched a line through the symbol closest to Cas. He straightened up and looked at you.

"Thank you" he muttered although he still looked thoroughly shaken and troubled. (Was that, fear, in his eyes?)

"Don't mention it." You replied in a slightly worried tone. You shook your head and opened the door that Dean had just unlocked. You gestured to the boys. "So, shall we gentlemen?"

As soon as you got into the room, the smell of blood and sweat hit you. Samandriel was facing away from you in a chair, a horrible silver contraption wrapped around his head. Cas ran to help him and you, Sam and Dean subdued the demon guards and doctor.

"Cas, take him outside" Dean said as he struggled to pin down the doctor. "Y/N, you go with him, you don't want to see what I'm gonna do to this evil son of a bitch"

You ran out after Castiel, who of course had vanished on the spot with Samandriel.

When you exited the building, right in front of you, was Samadriel being supported by Cas. As you got closer you heard the men discussing something in loud whispers. Then Cas seemed to freeze, he held his body stiffly in a way that made you nervous, even from this distance. Something was off. Samandriel was tugging at Cas' sleeve.

Then you saw the silver glint in Cas' hand.

You sprinted the final few metres to the pair, screaming at Cas to drop his blade in the name of all that is holy. You grabbed his arm as he pushed forward, scoring a deep cut in Samandriel's chest. The contact with you seemed to stall Castiel for a second, he blinked, the blue of his eyes clashing with yours. He went limp as you hauled him off of Samandriel.

"Please, please Samandriel" You whispered to the bleeding angel. "HELP" you screamed behind you as footsteps approached at a run. Angel, demon, the Winchesters, you frankly didn't care at that moment, as long as they could help the injured angel in front of you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Cas huddled with his arms around his knees, an utterly bewildered look on his face.

You pressed your hand more tightly to the wound on Samandriel's chest, as the other stroked his blonde hair.

"Y/N, what happened!?" you heard Sam ask, incredulously.

"I don't know, we need to get somewhere safe though. Now!" you replied shakily, showing Sam your blood covered hand. "And keep Cas away from Samandriel"

Samandriel at this point had slipped into unconsciousness. Dean and Sam carried him to the car as you held your hand to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. You sat in the back with Samandriel's head on your lap. You heard Dean trying to reason with Castiel about coming with you and Cas's exhausted reply. He disappeared on the spot as Dean and Sam got into the Impala with you.

"Hurry" you begged Dean as he started the car "He's losing so much blood"

Your hand moved down to rest on Samandriel's hand and laced your fingers with his. You then moved back up to stroke his poor, blood soaked face. Tears you hadn't realised you had dripped onto his cheek bone. You angrily brushed them away. They wouldn't help him now.

In that moment you realised what you felt for the angel. It was something you had never felt before. Samandriel had always watched over you, always. And now he was injured. Dying. Your heart broke as you finally understood why you felt complete around him. He was yours, and you were his. Forever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two days later<strong>

Samandriel sat up on the sofa that he had inhabited for the past couple of days. As his blue eyes met yours you saw the confusion in them, but also the joy. He cracked a smile.

"Hello, Y/N. I always knew you'd be somewhere in my Heaven"

"Shut up, idiot" You replied as you rose from the chair you were sitting on. Your heart felt like it was expanding as you rushed to pull your angel into a huge bear hug.

"Ouch" Samandriel moaned. "Even in death you continue to be a pain"

You quickly released the angel and looked at the still fresh looking wound the angel blade had cut into his chest. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Samandriel, are you OK?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Thank God." You breathed in relief.

"Yes, thank my father indeed. You are here, and I am safe" Samandriel replied happily.

You grinned "Errr, sorry to burst your bubble but you're not dead. And this isn't heaven. This is Illinois"

"But Castiel..and the angel blade. I felt it Y/N. I felt it pierce my skin and touch my grace" Samandriel asked, confusion once again clouding those beautiful blue eyes.

"Just a scratch, my friend. Cas says you'll be up and running within a few hours. Your Grace is hard at work. As for the aforementioned angel, Dean has him on lock down. We're trying to work out why he went all murderous on you. But that doesn't matter right now. You nearly scared me to death Samandriel, some guardian angel you are." You scoffed.

Samandriel reached over, his thumb brushing your cheek as your tears threatened to spill once again. He moved his hand to cup the side of your face and his thumb grazed over your bottom lip. You felt the blood rush to your face and chest as he tilted your head up to look in his eyes.

"It seems you are my guardian angel." He whispered before he pressed his lips softly to yours.

You sighed into the kiss, pulling your hands up to run through his blonde hair. You noticed that the cuts where he was tortured were gone. Healed.

He broke the kiss, and pulled you even closer, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Stay with me?" He asked tentatively.

"Do you even have to ask?" You smiled and curled up next to him on the sofa. With his arms around you, you drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that your angel was going to be fine.

**Hey, first Supernatural fic, yayyy**

**I hope you like it. I might actually add to it and make is a bit more lemony. Its quite tame for my taste haha. Let me know if its something you'd be interested in :)**

**Cheers ma dears**

**Anna xx**


End file.
